Beautiful Oblivion
by Jrobin1816
Summary: High school AU. OC falls for Jack and does anything and puts up with anything to try and win his love and attention. Then there is Hiccup who is her friend and also complicates things. Jack is kinda an ass and Hiccup is well just kinda weird. Sorry I'm bad at summaries. JackxOC and maybe eventually HiccupxOC. I also own nothing but my OC! I appreciate you reading and any reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Oblivion

My heart was racing as I looked at my phone to see who had sent me a text message. I was hoping and pleading that it would be from a certain auburn eyed guy. Squealing and doing a happy dance I couldn't contain my excitement when I saw that I had a text from Jackson Overland Frost! Well, since we're cool now and I actually have his phone number I can call him Jack!

I have had a mega huge crush on Jack Frost since the first day of high school when I first saw him stroll into the commons. He had a guitar slung on his back and his hair was a gorgeous chestnut that seemed to have a mind of its own. He had on a blue hoodie that had fading around the hems and brown pants with high top Converse. His smile was to die for! I remember seeing that huge perfect smile filled with the most faultless white teeth I had ever seen. Honestly, I think it was his attitude that drew me to him. He was a lead guitarist in a band and drove a Mustang; he was all about fun and doing what he wanted to do. The bad boy persona that seemed to just roll off of him in multitudes just drove me mad with lust. That was three years ago. He was a sophomore when I was just a freshman at Burgess High School.

Now it's my junior year and I finally have gained his attention! He's actually text messaging me! It has taken two years of classes, being a groupie, and changing my looks for him to notice me but I finally did it! For the first two years of high school I had short blunt bangs and wore baggy unflattering clothing. Now I wear dark form fitting shirts, swooped bangs, tight jeans, and I actually take time to put on dark eye liner to bring out my green eyes. My best friend Astrid helped me change my looks so that I would attract a bad boy and it seems to be working.

_Hey, I have a battle of the bands this weekend…you want to ride with me? _

I squeal and turned in circles and start shouting, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Mom! I'm spending the night with Astrid on Saturday!" I hold my breath until I hear my mom yell out that it's fine. Ok now I just have to play it cool with Jack; I can't seem too desperate.

_Oh yeah sure. I can probably make it. Would it be ok if I Astrid comes too?_

Almost instantly I get my reply.

_Sure, Snotlout has been wanting to hang out with her anyway. I'll let you know the details in Spanish._

Oh my God I'm going out with Jack Frost this weekend! Would this be considered a date? I have to call Astrid immediately! Straight away I call her, "Oh my God! Guess who just asked me to go with him to a battle of the bands this weekend?!"

I hear a loud shriek come from the other end of the phone and hastily pull the phone away from my ear until the shrill sound stops assaulting my eardrums.  
"I just knew he would ask you soon! Is this a date? Did you ask if I can come too? I really want to see Snoutlout play bass!"

"Yes! I already asked and guess who has his eye on you?" Another shriek assaulted my ears. "Oh, and I am staying the night with you Saturday. You know my mom would not let me go to Jack's house so you're my alibi."

"Ok, I got your back but you owe me one. Well I have homework so I will see you tomorrow. Bye."

My heart was pounding in my throat when I got to Spanish class the next day. I sit right beside Jack but we never talk other than "hey" and when we are assigned group work. Now that he has my number that makes us friends right? And since we are friends I can finally just start talking to him right? I mentally argued with myself over if I should just break the ice and say hi, or play it "cool" and wait for him to speak to me first.

Sliding into my seat I decide to play it cool and just wait for him to talk to me first. Just then Ms. Toothiana came flitting into the classroom. She always seems to buzzing about excitedly, but only when it comes to Spanish and teeth. Otherwise she is a bore and always reminds me of stale bread that has been left to harden on the counter. As she begins going on about the Spanish language I look to my right to only see an empty seat. Where is Jack? He couldn't be sick could he? My morale immediately drops to my feet as I begin to contemplate the reasons why he wouldn't be at school today and I can't help but wonder if maybe he is avoiding me.

I manage to make it to lunch time and sit with Astrid and my good friend Hiccup. Everyone always makes fun of him and his attempts to fit in. So, he takes everything in stride and kind of just lets everyone poke fun at him. "Hey, Hiccup. Hey, Astrid."

"What's the matter Sarah? You don't look so hot," comments Hiccup while staring intently at my face.

"Oh, I'm fine it's just Jack never showed up today and he was supposed to tell me what was going on this weekend. I'm going to his house and then to battle of the bands with him." I sigh and throw myself into an empty seat and begin picking at the school's version on sloppy joe.

"Well, he would be stupid to ignore someone as perfect as you! And I started playing guitar too by the way." Hiccup puffed up his chest and gave us all a crooked smile as he proclaimed his newfound pastime.

Astrid playfully punched Hiccup while laughing at him. "You couldn't even hold a guitar let alone play one! Just be happy being the nerd you are. And Sarah I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation as to why he wasn't here today and I bet it has nothing to do with you. You know…" Midsentence Astrid stops talking and starts fidgeting with her braid as a hue of red tints her cheeks.

Snotlout casually makes his way up to our table and pulls a chair out turning it backwards before straddling it and leaning on the back of the chair. He's wearing his typical black jeans, converse, and a band t-shirt with his shoulder length black hair hanging carelessly. "So, I heard you two were coming to see our band play?" he declares while giving his best carefree smile at Astrid, who is practically swooning over him. "That means you two meet us at Jack's house Saturday evening at 5 and don't be late. Sarah you are riding in Jack's Mustang while the Astrid and I ride with Fishlegs." Just as quickly and nonchalantly as he appeared he disappeared from out table leaving only an empty chair.

I fell back into my chair after realizing through the whole encounter I was sitting straight up and on the edge of my seat. Astrid and I both let out sighs and gave each other huge grins over the table while we could hear Hiccup groaning at the two of us. "Yeah, that's cool just throw yourselves at them right in front of me…"

Astrid and I ignore his comment and let out miniature squeals in unison at our upcoming adventure. "See I told you that he wasn't ignoring you. Snotlout wouldn't have addressed both of us if that were true. You're worrying for no good reason! Oh my God, this weekend is going to be so much fun. Plus you get Jack all to yourself! Nobody is going to be riding with you! Maybe he will make a move!"

"Again I really don't want to hear this! Besides Sarah isn't some cheap date she shouldn't have her first time being hit on in the backseat of a car."

I started getting frustrated with Hiccup. Who does he think he is? And why should he care anyways? It was none of his business where I decided to get hit on anyhow. Abruptly standing up from the table I threw my trash away and decided to not even justify him with a response but instead turned on my heel and left for my next class. I ignore the series of apologies that came from behind me and just headed straight for English. Just a few more hours and I would be out of this hell hole.

The rest of the day was long and uneventful. I still refused to talk to Hiccup. Frustration still had a hold on me about the way he had spoken to me. Lying in bed I stared at the ceiling trying to decide if I should text Jack or not, when I felt my phone vibrate. A spark of excitement erupted in my chest as I hoped it was Jack, but I was quickly let down when I saw it was from Hiccup.

_Hey, I just wanted to say sorry about lunch. I didn't mean to offend you I just think you deserve better. You were perfect the way you are and even before you went changing yourself you were amazing. Just do me a favor and be careful, you are my best friend after all._

I felt my heart soften as soon as I had finished reading his text message. I have always had a soft spot in my heart for Hiccup and I probably always will. Though I wouldn't admit it to anyone; I loved Hiccup more than I loved anyone else, even Astrid. Hiccup really was my best friend. We've been really close ever since freshman year when he transferred from Berk. Astrid was great but she had a problem about ditching me for the first guy who came along or to hang out with someone whose parents would let them do "more" than mine allowed. But, I could never date Hiccup because he's just like a brother. Plus I would never want to ruin what great friendship we had.

_Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about it you are forgiven. Lol but next time I'll beat you up if you talk to me like that._

_Thanks, Sarah. You really are the best. Sweet dreams._

A small smile crept across my lips as I read his last message to me. Why is being sixteen so confusing? I was thinking about my history text I needed to study for over the weekend when once again my phone vibrated.

_Hey, did you talk to Snotlout today?_

Soon as I read the text was from Jack all thoughts of Hiccup vanished.

_Yeah and he gave me the time and your address. So, why weren't you in class?_

_Oh, you know me I wanted to have fun. So I played hooky. I have a question about tomorrow._

I gulped and held my breath as I read his message. What could he want to ask me? Maybe he's going to ask me on a date?!

_Yeah?_

_After the battle of the bands and before you go to Astrid's do you guys want to come over to my house? My parents are out of town and they wouldn't notice if I had some company a bit late._

Oh. My. God. This was the moment I have been dreaming of since I first saw him strut into the high school three years ago. Anxiety built up in my chest as I thought over what this meant. Jack fucking Frost just invited me to his house! So many thoughts and images crawled into my brain and started playing in my mind. Maybe he would kiss me? Or would he want to do even more? Suddenly, my face started to burn as I thought about kissing Jack. I've never done anything with anyone how could I so quickly be thinking about kissing and other things. My phone began vibrating again in my lap.

_Hey? Are you there?_

I did a face palm to the forehead when I realized five minutes has gone by of me just thinking to myself. How stupid could I get? Be nonchalant I repeated in my head as a little mantra before I decide a quick text is the way to go.

_Sorry, I was busy. Yeah that sounds fun see you then._

_Well, ok but you better not be too busy for me tomorrow ; ) Good night._

My heart started doing back flips and my head was spinning. He just hit on me! Maybe he really does like me. I smile triumphantly and snuggle into my blankets allowing dreams of Saturday to infiltrate my mind.


	2. Complicated

**~Well here is chapter 2 and I really hope you enjoy it! Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews it truly means the world to me. I'm going to try and name each chapter after a song that relates to the chapter. Hopefully, I will succeed at doing so lol. But, thank you again for all those who read and stay with me. Also, I do not own either Rise of the Guardians or How to Train Your Dragon just my own character, Sarah. Hope you enjoy!~**

Complicated

Waking up around one on Saturday I rushed to get to Astrid's house to get ready for the battle of the bands. After a scolding hot shower I gathered up some clothes in a bag along with some make up. Damn it I had to look good tonight. Astrid assured me that she could help me pick out something flattering and would do my make up for me. After fighting with my parents and telling them I was going to Astrid's only for a movie night and girl time, they reluctantly allowed me to go. This was a battle I fought to go anywhere with my overbearing and super protective parents. It really was a drag and it made dating almost impossible since they wouldn't even entertain the thought of me going anywhere alone with a boy. But, this was my junior year and I am now sixteen, so they promised me more freedom and that this year will be different. The only boy they let me around was Hiccup because "he is a sweet responsible boy" according to them. Hanging with Hiccup was fun but it really made it hard for me date having him around all the time.

The ride over to Astrid's with my parents seemed to take forever and was grueling. I jumped out of the car and made a mad dash to the apartment my friend and mother lived in. The excitement for this evening was shaking me from the inside and made me feel like my body was going to rattle to pieces. My mind was whirling since I had no idea what to expect. This was the first time I had gone out on the city like this without an adult and the first major lie I had ever told my parents. The apprehension was eating me alive.

Doing my hair and makeup took way too long and only added to my anxiety. By the time I was all made up and we got to Jack's house my heart was pounding in my throat. I felt so jittery and dizzy. I had no idea what to do say or even how to act. This was the moment I had been praying for since I first met Jack, but now the nervousness felt like it would be the death of me. Astrid gave me a huge grin and squeezed my hand in anticipation. She loved being the center of attention and could command any man with hardly any effort. All she had to do was bat her eyelashes and it seemed like any man would do her bidding. Men always seemed to flock to her like she had some kind of magnetic pull that men just couldn't resist. I could never do anything like that. The combination of guilt and shyness made me incapable of such blatant flirtation. Plus, I was just plain awkward. I could never engage in conversation unless spoken to first otherwise I was just a blubbering mess that never seemed to make any sense.

Jack's house was set in the middle of a lake community that was upscale and gated. It was beautiful. It made my little house in town look like an old rickety shack. His parent's house was easily four times larger than mine and absolutely stunning. It was shaped like an old beach front house with a large porch surrounded with beautiful flowers and superb landscaping. Off the side of the garage was an apartment like addition that was Jack's room. I held my breath as we got out of the car and waved goodbye to Astrid's mother who was kind enough to give us a ride. This was it. The chance I had been desperately dreaming of. I took a sharp deep breath and tried to calm my nerves as Astrid grabbed my hand and dragged me into the part of the house that was Jack's room.

I stood awkwardly in the door frame taking everything in as I watched Jack rush about gathering what he needed for the show. His room was the size of my kitchen and living room together. He even had a set of stairs that led to a loft above his room where he had a couch and tv set up. His room was littered with guitars, amps, and sheet music. All of his walls were covered up with band posters but underneath of that I could barely make out a shade of light blue that his room was painted. There was a large metal frame that was a loft style bed and had a couch underneath of it that was cluttered with clothing.

Suddenly two guitar cases were thrust into my hands and I just stared down out them dumbly unsure what to do when a voice interrupted my thoughts. "Those are my most prized possessions and I trust you to hold them. Your job tonight is to carry those guitars to and from the show while making sure nothing, and I mean nothing, happens to them. I do not trust easily so do not let this prove to be a mistake." As the words and their meaning slowly sunk into my head I realized what Jack was saying to me and the importance behind them. Still feeling weird and uncomfortable I simply shook my head as my words seemed to fail me.

Astrid seemed to notice my discomfort and started to open her mouth to speak when someone outside the window caught her attention. Snotlout was getting out of his car with Fishlegs, who happened to be the drummer for their band. Off like a shot I was forgotten about as Astrid rushed outside to greet them, leaving me stranded just in front of the door frame with two guitar cases in hand like an idiot. Jack shut the door she had left open in her absentminded state and turned to stare at me with his hazel eyes. I felt myself instantly turn to putty and a warm heat rushed to my face. As I realized I was blushing I could do nothing except look down at my feet as I felt the heat wave increasing.

I felt like my face was smoldering when I felt a hand tilt my chin up so that I was looking into those hazel eyes again. "You actually are kinda pretty and you have very pretty eyes. Don't look away," Jack was whispering to me as he stepped close enough for me to feel his breath on my ear. My heart was doing back flips and my mind was stagnant. I just could not think of a single damn thing to say. When I felt his lips brush my ear my breath got caught in my throat and the guitar cases slipped out of my hands. Thank god, I have fast reflexes! I was able to awkwardly catch one case between my hand and leg but damn it I couldn't catch the second one. When I heard the case thud, thankfully against carpeted floor, my heart dropped to my feet. I couldn't even breathe. Jack was going to be so pissed and I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye. I just stood stock still holding my breath waiting for the other shoe to drop. A slightly agitated voice brought me back to reality, "You're lucky you're pretty and that I like you. This time I'll let this go, but I do expect you to make it up to me on the way home after the show tonight." I started to apologize but was silenced by lips upon mine. Wow, they were so soft. My legs felt weak as I leaned in to deepen the kiss. Suddenly, the door was thrown open by the other members of the band and Jack pushed me away to so vigorously that I almost fell down. The other guys didn't seem to notice anything but my head was swimming.

Why couldn't the other guys see him kiss me? I thought that he liked me…and then I couldn't help but speculate it was due to me being an embarrassment to him. My heart felt crushed as the cases were once again shoved into my hands but this time with much more force. "Go put these in the trunk of my Mustang and don't let there be another mishap. I mean it." I trudged my way out to his car and sighed. What had just happened? One minute he was so sweet and compassionate and the next he was cold and practically threw me out the door. Once the band was loaded up I hesitantly got into Jack's Mustang. I had no idea what to expect. Would he be gentle and caring or cold and distant? The idea of not knowing sent my heart racing as I fumbled with the seat belt.

Jack leaned over and helped me buckle the seat belt with a charming smile that made flames reappear on my cheeks. As he was helping me Fishlegs came over to ask about directions and soon as he was close to the car Jack pushed me away again and pretended to be looking for something. I couldn't help but sigh, why does everything have to be so complicated?


End file.
